Ramen
by muerte'chan o.O
Summary: Shunsui and Ukitake are in the academy, and Shunsui is forced to take drastic measures. Involves singing, a battle of male-stubborness, ramen, and some ShunUki. Second Chapter: Sake; more singing and a tragic flashback to Ukitake's past.


"C'mon, Jyuu! It would be fun!" Shunsui was known around the academy for many things. His ability to drink non-stop for hours then go to school the next morning. How he could get off the hook for just about anything, whether or not it was a male or female reprimanding him. His skills were amazing, and he went easily undefeated. He could get any woman to melt into a puddle of desire at his command. Also, he was damn sexy. There was only one thing that the famed womanizer could not do, and that was get Ukitake to come to the bar.

"For the last time, I won't go with you!" Shunsui opened his eyes wider, and let his bottom lip droop a little lower. He shifted his feet, and dropped his eyes to the ground. With a sigh, he looked straight up into Ukitake's eyes. Ukitake was fast, but he wasn't fast enough. With a groan, he turned his back to his best friend.

"Please! I'll do anything! I'll get you a nice girl, I'll do your homework, well, no scratch that. Just come to the bar with me one time before we graduate! It's your last chance!" Shunsui fell to his knees and grabbed Ukitake's waist, fake sobbing chanting "please" into the back of his robes. Ukitake had had enough.

Over the years he had known Shunsui, he hadn't changed one bit. They were still best friends, but after a few years of his begging him to come to a bar, when it was strictly forbidden because of his disease was getting old. Fast.

Ukitake grabbed Shunsui's arms and lifted him off the ground. Just because he was sick didn't mean he wasn't strong.

"Stand up, you look ridiculous." Completely ignoring Ukitake's words, Shunsui continued to plead with him.

"But you haven't even gone once!" Ukitake started to walk towards his room, not wanting to stay outside much longer. Shunsui tagged along. Ukitake turned around swiftly.

"Yes, I have. I've gone every Thursday night for the past two years to pick you up." That's plenty for me. There is nothing you can do to change my mind." Ukitake slammed the door in his face, in a rather bad mood for some reason. He listened for a second, and then upon not hearing anything, decided he must have left to find another drinking buddy. He was about to turn around when he heard a distinctive "plop" against his door. Not again.

"Shunsui, go to the bar without me." He leaned against the door, waiting for his reply.

"No. I am going to sit in this very spot, not moving or eating, until you come to the bar with me." Ukitake hung his head making it hit the door. The last time that happened, Shunsui had fallen asleep, then woke up and not remembering where he was, got up and went to his own room. It hadn't been until a few days later that it clicked in his alcohol-soaked brain.

This time he decided to just leave him, and he would go away. Just like last time…

4 Hours Later

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

"SHUNSUI! STOP IT!" Ukitake had had a nap, but it had been interrupted when Shunsui began banging the back of his head against his door. The thumping paused, then began again.

"Not till you come to the bar with meeee…"

"That's not a good persuasion, your misery only makes me happier." There was no response, just more thumping. Ukitake decided he could deal with thumping, it was more peaceful than going into that bar again. And on his own will, Ukitake shuddered at the thought.

7 Hours Later

"Jyuu."

"Jyuu."

"Jyuu."

"Jyuu."

"WHAT." As impressed as he was from him staying awake and at his door for that long, he did not enjoy it. Ukitake was close to breaking, but not broken yet.

"Come to the bar with meee, and then you will seee, all the pretty ladieees, and you will have funn…"

"Are you singing?" Ukitake was in the process of getting something to eat when Shunsui had indeed began to sing.

"Yes," Shunsui began to take a large inhale when Ukitake stopped him. He really needed a sound proof door.

"Don't, please." The smell of ramen made its way to Shunsui, and Ukitake heard his stomach. It was loud, and it sounded angry.

"AARRGH!" The cry of anguish startled Ukitake.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"So, Hungry!"

"Then go get some food."

"Can't, not allowed. I'M GONNA DIEE!" He cried out again when his stomach growled.

Ukitake hung his head. Why was he doing this…

"Why do you want me to come to the bar with you?"

"Because, it's one of my favourite places, and you're one of my favourite people. Naturally I'd want them both at the same time." It made sense. What didn't make sense is why he was still sitting in the hallway at his door after 7 hours. It was a long time for Shunsui. Impressive.

Ukitake grabbed his ramen walked to the door and pulled it open. This made Shunsui fall flat on his back, and look up at Ukitake.

"Y'know, you look really tall from here." Ukitake said nothing, just helped him up and handed him the ramen. Shunsui ate fast while Ukitake grabbed a coat, it was cold outside. Especially at 3 in the morning.

**Review if you liked it, flame if you didn't. **


End file.
